


All I Want For Christmas Is You (And Your Children)

by hazzboolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, Sharing a Bed, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis, Smut, Top Harry, he's struggling with money but it's not that bad, it's just really cute ok, so cheesy, they eat lasagna, well he has a wealthy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboolarry/pseuds/hazzboolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself at Tesco on December 24th for a quick grocery shopping with his daughter Leah.<br/>He thought he’d come back home with a few things for dinner (and probably a few that Leah slipped through the cart without him noticing).<br/>He absolutely did not think about the possibility of meeting a gorgeous single father of two children.<br/>And inviting him to his Christmas Eve dinner at home.</p>
<p>[Christmas Fic with single parents Harry and Louis, they meet at Tesco, Louis is struggling with money but no fear because Harry is there and it’s just really cute]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You (And Your Children)

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for weird phrasings and mistakes!  
> Hope you'll still like it :)
> 
> I wrote it last year in french, but I only started translating it a few days before Christmas so I'm a liiitle bit late. But it's still the holidays. (and between you and me I read Christmas Fics in the middle of summer so)
> 
> And ok I'm a sappy shit so this one-shot is probably veerrrryyy cheesy but. Christmas spirit and magic and all that jazz.
> 
> \--

\- - -

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” A voice screamed into Harry’s ear, the duvet covering him being pulled at a little. He groaned lowly, sticking his head in his pillow.

Either 4am or lunchtime, he wasn’t going to wake up. No way. It was Saturday, and on Saturdays, Harry was sleeping. Nothing could get him out of bed. But of course, trying to sleep until past 7 in the morning with Leah as a daughter was not an option in his life. Who was he kidding?

Yes, Harry had a daughter. He only was 25, and sometimes, it’d earn him dirty and pitiful looks (which he always ignored, thank you very much). It was during his first Uni year, aged 19, that he got himself into some… bad experiences. Alcohol, parties, denial about his sexuality... Mix it together, wait 9 months, and obtain a baby.

But, despite everything, he loved Leah. It was her mother he didn’t like, and honestly, never did. She had decided to leave him and the baby, and since he absolutely adored the little girl from the first sight, he had promised to himself that he would keep her, raise her and protect her at all costs. So Harry dropped out of school, not knowing how he could raise a child and study at Uni at the same time.

Luckily, a semester later, he had been able to resume his studies with the help of his family. They had been so supportive of Harry, and his mother, Anne, had been more than happy to take care of a cute little baby, though she didn’t spared him from her speech about how stupid he had been. She had mostly been disappointed by the fact that her son had wanted to act like someone who he’s not, that he had tried to deny a part of himself. Anne always knew Harry was gay, of course she knew, and never had a problem with that. She never tried to question her son about it though, wanting to let him make his own discovery, but she hadn’t retained herself to show her displeasure about his poor choices of ‘path to discovery’.

Nevertheless, everything had taken a turn into something great for him. Anyway, it wasn’t like money had been a problem, given that Harry’s family was more than wealthy. They’ve never been lacking of anything, and Harry always had been grateful for that, thanking that luck of being able to raise his daughter in a stable and wealthy environment.

Of course, he wasn’t living with his mother and Robin anymore. When he had left his flat at Uni, he had found a two stories house for him and Leah. Anne and Robin had moved to America a few years later, wanting that big Manhattan life, and had left him in London. He was okay with it though; they still were talking on the phone and skyping, always looking after him to be sure he was alright. And anyway, he already had his house, his daughter and his job, which was a school teacher, and had allowed him to get Leah, which was now 6, to enter the school without waiting on a list. What more could he ask for?

Harry couldn’t feel Leah pull the cover anymore, which made him smile. Good. Just a few more minutes. He was about to fall back asleep, when he felt little hands grab a few of his curls, pulling a little, with Leah’s voice screaming just besides his head.

“Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddyda--”

Harry sighed in his pillow, small smile already forming on his lips. He slowly turned his head towards the little girl, opening an eye and instantly meeting big blue ones. She still was wearing her pyjamas; a red cotton dress with a polar bear on the front (her Christmas pyjamas), and her wild morning brown curls were flying everywhere as she still was hopping on the floor, screaming for his dad to get up and pulling on his hair. Harry just widened his smile, face squashed against his pillow, before rolling on his other side, hiding under his cover.

“Shh Leh’,” He lowly said, peeking out of the covers and reaching out a hand to chase away his daughter’s, which were trying to completely pull over the duvet. “Daddy wants to sleep.”

Leah let out a loud sight, placing her hands on her small waist and rolling her eyes. She had quite an attitude.

“Dad,” she said sternly. “It’s Dec’mber 24th.”

Harry had his eyes closed again, humming into his pillow as a reply to his daughter’s fact. She stayed silent for a second, before another loud, suffering sight was heard.

“Dad, it’s Dec’mber 24th,” she repeated, slowly. “Tomorrow it’s Chris’mas.”

Of course Harry knew it. He just liked to fool his daughter and make her act like a little grumpy cat. She was so funny.

He didn’t have time to hum again, that Leah jumped on his bed, reaching for the duvet on him and trying to get it out of his grasp.

“Daaaaaaaaaad, I want my pancakes!” She screamed, Harry immediately opening his eyes and smiling widely at his daughter’s extreme pouty face. He quickly shaped his face into a serious expression, though, playing innocence.

“Pancakes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. “Why would I do pancakes?”

Leah was sat besides him while he still was wrapped in his covers, watching her as she crossed her skinny arms on her chest, frowning her little eyebrows at him. With her wild curls sprinting everywhere, she just was adorable.

“Tradition, daddy. Pancakes on Chris’mas Eve mo’ning.”

“But you also ask for pancakes on Christmas morning.”

She sighed, again, letting her arms fall in front of her and rolling her eyes. Her attitude always made Harry laugh; he couldn’t keep a serious face in front of her.

“Daaaaaad,” she whined again, Harry laughing before grabbing her by the waist and tickling her senseless, Leah screaming with surprise and joy, laughing loudly and squirming under the tickles.

Both were having fun, Harry so happy to have her with him. He didn’t want to think about a world without his daughter, she was too important for him, his favourite little girl in the entire world.

Breathless from their laughter, Harry finally got out of his bed. He started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, Leah squeaking and clapping her little hands as she was following behind him. Each year on Christmas, Harry and his daughter had a tradition, which was to make pancakes on the 24th and 25th morning. It was Leah’s favourite breakfast, so. What Leah asks, Harry’s duty it is.

Of course, both cooking means that the kitchen was going to turn into an absolute mess. But it was worth it; Leah’s joy and will at mixing things (and getting it everywhere) being so precious to look at.

Harry was cleaning the kitchen, Leah devoring her pancakes in front of a sponge bob episode, when he noticed that their fridge was almost empty. He hadn’t planned anything for their Christmas Eve dinner yet, and some ingredients were missing for his raspberry pie recipe, which Leah adored. Harry made a note to himself to go to the grocery shop this afternoon, closing the fridge’s door, before joining Leah in the other room.

They spent their entire day in the living room, playing and laughing. They also added ornaments in their Christmas tree because mademoiselle thought it wasn’t sparkly enough, and they were playing one of Leah’s games (in which she’s a princess and Harry needs to play all of the other characters), when Harry eventually got ask an unexpected question.

“Daddy?” Leah asked, suddenly looking uncertain, playing with her hair. “Will I meet my prince one day?”

Harry smiled at the question, moving a little so he’s now facing his daughter.

“Of course, sweetheart. A lot of princes and knights will fight dragons and evil queens for you.”

A bright smile appeared on her face, eyes sparkling a little. But then, she got serious again, biting a little at her bottom lip.

“But you?” She quietly asked. “Will you meet your prince someday?”

Harry froze for a moment, not knowing what to say. Firstly, because how did she know he wanted a prince, and secondly, because he just didn’t know what words to use. He didn’t want to explain to his daughter that sometimes, it takes a long time to find someone. That sometimes, you don’t find someone at all. Because in his situation, being a 25 year old single father, the idea of finding his other half almost was laughable, a nice thing to dream about at night.

He didn’t have time to answer, that Leah spoke again.

“I know you want a prince and not a princess. I know b’cause you look at Zec Edfront like Miss Teasdale does.”

Harry laughed, because Zec Edfront, and because she was too smart for her age.

“I don’t know, Leh’.” Harry shrugged, still smiling. “Anyway, I already have my little princess!”

Her bright smile returned and they resumed their game, as if nothing had happened. The question still burned the back of Harry’s head for a large part of the day, though, because after all, yes, he really wanted to find someone. Since Leah’s birth, Harry only found time for meaningless flings here and there and one-night stands when he got lucky enough to go out. It’s been a long time that he did something like that, actually, but maybe he just didn’t have the heart to keep doing it. Harry knew he wasn’t going to find a serious relationship by going to these nightclubs, and that’s why he had found more interest in staying home with his daughter, spending his free time with her rather than with some stranger he wasn’t going to see again.

Harry did managed to forget all about that, anyway, as he was driving towards the grocery store, Leah recounting some stories on the backseat and telling her dad about how fa-bu-lous that painting she did in art class was. When Harry parked his car in front of Tesco, he wasted no time going inside, Leah’s hand in his. He then grabbed a cart, and they began to stroll down in the alleys, picking up food for dinner and some for the rest of the week.

They were now standing in front of the cookie boxes, Leah doing a puppy face while holding 5 different boxes in her little arms.

“Please please please pretty pleeeeease!” She pleaded, accentuating her pout.

Harry crossed his arms, looking at her from his height and raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to let his daughter pick five boxes of sugary desserts.

“Ok, ok… I’ll pick 4 then,” she finally sighed, growling a little.

“Le--”

Harry didn’t have time to reprimand, a loud child cackle and a voice shooting ‘Sammy!’ drawing his attention. He turned his head towards the end of the alley, and he saw a little child running and cackling loudly towards him and the other end of the alley, a young man pushing a cart and running after him, tired-looking face with a faint little frown between his eyebrows.

“Sammy!” The man shouted again, as the child was approaching Harry by the seconds. “Stop running, please! Sammy!”

Seeing how exhausted the bloke looked, Harry grabbed the little boy in his arms when he got close to him, the latter still cackling and wrapping his tiny arms around Harry’s neck. The little boy had light brown hair, long enough so it was falling on his blue eyes, and his wide smile seemed too big for his little face. Harry smiled at the wriggling child in his arms, laughing a little when he saw the Daddy’s Creature written on his shirt. Funny.

“Oh thank God,” The other man breathed, stopping in front of Harry.

Harry raised his head back up to look at him, and he almost chocked on his breath, eyes landing on this tired but gorgeous face.

“Sammy, I told you a hundred times to stop running like that,” he continued, slowly taking the little boy from Harry’s arms and balancing him on his hip.

Harry then saw another little child in the child seat of the man’s cart, swinging her little feet quietly. It was a little girl, not older than 1 year old or something, and she was looking at him with big hazel eyes. She was adorable.

When the man looked back at him with a little smile, Harry could see dark circles under his eyes, the blue of his eyes, striking.

“Thank you, uh…” he trailed off, waiting for the other’s name.

Harry stopped admiring the man’s features, stretching his hand in front of him.

“Harry. I’m Harry.”

The other smiled, crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, before taking Harry’s hand in his and shaking a little.

“Louis. Thanks again to have caught him, he can be a right nuisance when he wants to,” he chuckled, removing his hand from Harry’s and placing it back on Sammy’s back.

Harry breathed a laugh, unconsciously pulling his hands into his pockets, as if he could preserve the warmth of Louis’ skin on his right hand.

“No problem,” he smiled, nibbling at his bottom lip as he watched Louis putting the little boy back on his feet, taking his little hand in his.

When Louis straightened back up, he smiled one last time at Harry, waving his free hand in a small movement as a goodbye.

“Have a merry Christmas, Harry,” he said.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Louis,” Harry replied, holding the other’s gaze with his.

After a few seconds Louis turned with his cart, and with a last glance at Harry, he left. He disappeared in another alley, and that’s when Harry came back to himself. Yes, this guy was very gorgeous. But he also had two little children, so, probably very unavailable too. Harry raked a hand through his hair, then took his cart and walked in the opposite direction from Louis, leaving the 6 cookie boxes that Leah had put in.

They finished their grocery shopping not much time later, their cart now practically full because Leah had thrown a lot of food and sweets in it while Harry wasn’t looking. But of course he saw all of that. He just had his thoughts elsewhere, too busy to put things back on the shelves. Maybe he should have, though, because he now was emptying the cart on the counter at the cashier, waiting in line, and discovering 3 different ice cream flavours, 2 cereal boxes (which was fine, but not the fact that Leah’s one was Lucky Charms for god’s sake) and a lot of candies.

“Leeeeeeh’,” Harry trailed off, slowly turning towards his daughter who smiled widely and innocently, as he was holding candy bags in his hands.

“It’s Chris’mas!” She exclaimed, matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed, smiling and shaking slowly his head. He resumed his task, but froze when he got sight of a child looking right at him with familiar blue eyes and messy light brown hair, head resting on his father’s shoulder. Well, Louis’ shoulder. His back was turned to Harry, as he was ready to pay the cashier, but Sammy started cackling and making grabby hands at Harry, wriggling in his father’s arms, the latter turning around so he can see what was making his child so rambunctious all of a sudden.

“Hi,” Louis said, surprise written on his face when he met Harry’s eyes.

Harry felt his lips stretching into a smile, a flush creeping its way up his neck. Why was he blushing?

“Hi, Louis,” he said back, biting his bottom lip when he looked at Louis’ lips, the latter smiling back.

The cashier then said Louis’ due, breaking their little moment (what Harry liked to call it), and he handed out his credit card to pay. Seconds later, the device started bipping, the cashier scrunching her nose, sorry.

“Card rejected,” she said, Louis frowning a little and nervously looking into his wallet so he can find another card.

When the second one also got rejected, Louis looked a little more anxious, running a hand through his hair. Harry, who had witnessed all of this with a little pang of concern in his chest, grabbed his wallet in his pocket and made his way to the other man’s side.

“Let me,” he said, already gliding his card into the device and paying.

Louis abruptly turned his head to look at him, eyes wide and mouth opened.

“N-No, you can’t--”

“Hey,” he softly interrupted, meeting Louis’ eyes. “I insist, ok?”

He gave Louis a reassuring smile, and when the latter seemed to (reluctly) accept it, Harry finished the transaction. Louis murmured a little ‘thank you’, as if he was embarrassed, then he started putting his things into plastic bags. Harry paid for his own bill and then he began to fill his bags, while Louis grabbed all of his in one hand, his other arm already holding the little girl against his chest, and managing to take his son’s hand with a finger.

He was starting to leave as Harry was done filling his bags, so he quickly took them in his hands, and once sure that Leah still was following him, he ran to him.

“Louis, wait!” He shouted, slowing his pace when he reached the other’s side.

The latter shyly looked up at him before adverting his eyes, smiling weakly.

“You’ve already helped me enough, Harry,” Louis said, adjusting his hold on his daughter.

Harry silently offered a free hand to Louis, raising his eyebrows and wiggling his fingers as to tell him to hand him his bags. Louis sighed and finally obliged, handing out a few, which allowed him to have a better hold on his daughter and to properly take his son’s hand.

“Where’s your car?” Harry asked, and watched, as Louis seemed to withdraw on himself.

“Actually I take the bus, I don’t have a car…” Louis said, a bit of discomfort and shame painting his features. He suddenly brought them to a stop, and then released Sammy’s hand, who was too engrossed into Leah’s story that she was recounting to notice, stretching it out in front of Harry. “Look, just… leave me my bags, ok? That’s not a problem, I do it often, and you must have better things to do on December 24th than help me, and you’ve already done enough. You shouldn’t have paid my bill, and I don’t know how I could ever thank you for all of this.”

Harry stared at Louis, letting out a sigh. No car? This guy already looked exhausted, and Harry wasn’t going to let him take the bus with all of his groceries and his two little children.

“Louis, stop,” Harry replied softly. “I won’t let you take the bus and believe me, Christmas Eve or not, I have time. Come on, I’ll drive you.”

Louis seemed to hesitate, but his tiredness probably took over as he finally nodded, taking Sammy’s hand and following Harry towards his car. They set their bags in the trunk, and then they installed Leah’s old child seat on the backseat for Sammy, Leah sitting beside while still talking to the little boy. Harry smiled at them, then he and Louis moved to the front, Harry taking his seat behind the wheel and Louis on the passenger seat, keeping his daughter in his arms. It wasn’t very safe, but it was the best they could do for now. Ready to go, Harry turned on the ignition of his vehicle before driving under Louis’ guidelines.

He could feel the other’s embarrassment and discomfort, and Harry didn’t want that. He wanted him to feel relaxed and at ease, so he decided to engage small talks and try to get to know him. After all, Harry really wanted to know everything about this guy.

“So, Louis,” Harry started, Louis’ gaze meeting his before he had to look back on the road, but still catching a glimpse of that pretty blue. “Two children?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out, “two little monsters. But I love them.”

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw a small, fond smile playing on his lips. He wanted to see that smile more often.

“Yeah, Leah can be a real brat when-

“Hey!”

-she wants to. But I love her with all my heart.” Harry said that last part while looking in his mirror, smiling and chuckling when he saw his daughter glaring and pouting at him, before turning back to Sammy.

Louis also laughed a little (which made Harry smile a little wider), before looking at him, still smiling.

“How old is she?”

“6 years old, already…” Harry sighed, looking at Louis and scrunching his nose. “And yours?”

“Sammy’s 3,” he said, smiling softly. “As for my little Aly, she’s only 1.”

Harry smiled, adverting his eyes from the road so he can have a quick look of the little girl smiling against her father’s chest. She had her fingers in her mouth, large hazel laughing eyes and a wide smile that never seemed to leave her face.

“The mother must be proud,” Harry smiled.

Louis snorted at this; a mocking laugh that clearly said it wasn’t the case.

“Not really,” he replied, looking down at Aly on his lap. “She disappeared from our lives.”

Since his daughter only was 1 year old, it probably wasn’t long ago since all of this happened. Harry knew how it felt, having experienced it himself, but couldn’t imagine how hard it would have been with two children to look after instead of one.

“I know,” he let out. “Leah’s mom left the second she’s born.”

“I’m sorry.”

Harry turned his head towards Louis, staring at his sad eyes, then looked back at the road. He wondered if Louis was taking care of his children alone, if he was doing well. Because with his rejected cards at the grocery store, he wasn’t sure about it, and that was making Harry’s stomach turn with worries. But, even if he wanted to ask, he knew that it probably was too much and too personal. So he tried to stop thinking about it, bringing out a happier subject such as Christmas.

“So, a lot of plans for Christmas?” Harry said, smiling, and glancing at Louis who was staring outside his window, shaking his head.

“Not really. In fact, I was planning to relax at home with a meal and my children.”

Harry nodded slowly, nibbling at his bottom lip, and chose the voice that little question floating in his mind.

“No family dinner?”

Louis seemed to hesitate for a moment, before redirecting his gaze to Harry’s.

“Let us say that I have no family apart from Sammy and Aly.”

Oh. Harry didn’t know if it was a ‘no family because they’re dead’ or a ‘no family because they’re dead to me’ kind of thing, but he knew he wasn’t going to have more information about that, and it was ok. He didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable.

“My family is limited to my mother and stepfather,” Harry replied, smiling a little at Louis and hoping to show that he didn’t have the intention of forcing anything out of him. The latter soon smiled back, and Harry looked back in front of him. “They moved to America, though. They think they can hide their britishness and become New Yorkers,” he chuckled, flicking his eyes towards Louis and watching him laugh. “So Leah is my only family, here.”

Harry smiled fondly, looking in his mirror and watching her daughter who was trying to braid Sammy’s hair, while talking about how she’s the best braider and that her daddy’s hair is long enough to make flawless ones. Louis looked in the mirror, also smiling at the scene.

“I think they get along well,” Harry laughed. “Leah loves to talk, and your son seems to love stories.”

Louis laughed at that, still watching their children (Harry loved how it sounds) by the mirror. He seemed lost in thoughts, an ever-present smile on his lips.

“Sammy love stories,” Louis finally said. “I tell him one every night, otherwise it’s a crisis.”

A chuckle escaped Harry’s mouth, fonding over the thought of Louis telling bedtime stories.

“They’re lucky to have you as a father, then.”

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Louis turning his head towards him in one swift movement, as if he was taken aback by this fact. He flicked his gaze between Louis’ concerned eyes and the road, before hearing the other’s careful voice.

“Really?”

Harry’s heart tightened at how little Louis’ voice sound. He had no right to doubt whether he was a good father or not. Harry could see it, maybe he only knew him for a few hours, but he could tell that Louis was a good father.

“Of course, Louis,” he replied, locking his eyes with Louis’ for a moment. He sincerely smiled at Harry, the latter smiling back, and then they stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

A few minutes later, Harry got to a stop, now in front of Louis’ flat. It looked rather banal, maybe a little dubious. It was kind of small, too, the exterior neglected, and the neighbourhood seemed desert. He still was inspecting the building from the window, when he heard Louis removing his seatbelt, ready to get out of the car.

Harry felt a little strange, sad. He had a little twinge in his chest, knowing it was the moment they had to say their goodbyes. But he didn’t want to say them. So without thinking, Harry grabbed Louis’ arm to prevent him from opening the door, and blurted out the words that was running in his head for a while now.

“Come to mine.”

Louis froze, his back still facing Harry. After a beat, he let out a sigh, bowing his head down.

“I’m not a charity case, Harry.”

Harry opened his mouth, eyes widening, before replying. “W-What? No, Louis, I’m serious…”

He eventually turned his face to Harry’s, almost sadly looking at him through his long eyelashes. Harry could see that he didn’t like to receive much help, but it wasn’t help. He just really wanted to spend more time with him, to get to know him.

“I’m spending Christmas Eve alone with my daughter, and you spend it alone with your two children,” Harry continued, his gaze locked on Louis’ uncertain eyes. “So why don’t we spend it together, between friends?”

His eyes widened the space of a second, maybe a little surprised by this term. Because yes, they just met, but Harry was so endeared already by Louis and his kids, that he already considered him as a friend. And, well, if luck was with him, maybe he could try for something more.

Louis finally smiled a little, the other smiling back immediately, and then softly cleared his throat before lowering his gaze.

“It’s true that it would be… great,” he said, looking back at Harry’s eyes and his dopey smile, giggling a little.

Harry breathed out a laugh, and then, after staring at Louis’ beaming smile for a moment, he got back on the road, driving to his home.

After a while, Harry parked in his garage, and once he turned off the engine, they got out of the car. He unlocked his house’s door, Leah and Sammy running inside because of that album that his daughter needed to show him. Meanwhile, Harry and Louis took the grocery bags from the trunk. The latter had his hands full, so Harry took Aly in his arms, who still was looking at him with her big smile and sparkling eyes. He made faces at her, making the little baby laugh loudly, while Louis looked at them from the corner of his eye, his smile widening.

After a few more faces, Harry took the remaining bags before locking his vehicle and entering his house, Louis behind him. They headed toward the kitchen, emptying their bags but keeping their things separated, and once they’ve finished, they remained standing in the kitchen. Harry was leaning against the counter, and Louis was in the middle of the room, looking around him.

“Nice place,” Louis smiled, as Harry stared at the man in front of him, how small and unfamiliar he seemed in the middle of the large kitchen.

“Thanks,” he replied, his smile widening when blue eyes met his. “I moved her when Leah came into my life. It was better than the Uni flat I had at the time, so.”

Louis leaned his back on a wall near Harry, humming.

“You finished your studies?”

Harry nodded, retreating from the counter and joining Louis’ side, leaning his back on the wall and holding the other’s gaze with his.

“My mother and my stepfather, Robin, helped me a lot. I teach in a school, now.” Louis smiled to Harry, as to congratulate him, and murmuring a soft ‘nice’. “And You?” Harry asked, curiosity in his tone.

He shrugged and shook his head from side to side, a sad smile wavering on his lips. He tilted his head to the ground, shuffling on his feet.

“I dropped out when Sammy was born,” Louis started, Harry’s eyes still on him. “His mother was doing nothing, she wouldn’t take care of him. So I had to. I just… couldn’t leave him alone with her. I dropped out when I was 21, when I was near to graduate. Now I’m 24, I have no degree, and I work in a restaurant. I earn just enough for my children and my flat.” He breathed out a tired laugh, raising his head a little so he can look at Harry with a shrug and a small smile. “Pretty pathetic, right?”

Louis then let out a little laugh, which probably sounded more like a sob. Harry watched, frowning, as the man’s eyes seemed a little shinier. He could feel his exhaustion, and he hated that sadness that seemed embedded in him.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis, pushing him against his chest. For a moment he got scared to be pushed backward, but Louis stayed still. An arm slowly wrapped around his waist, a hand clutching at the front of his shirt, and they didn’t move for while, enjoying the other’s proximity and warmth, eyes closed. They only parted when small, quick steps were heard, Leah appearing at the kitchen’s door and running towards them.

“Daddy!” She screamed, tugging at his father’s shirt. “What do we eat tonight?”

Harry turned his gaze to Louis, who already was looking at him with a soft smile playing at his lips. He smiled back, and then picked Leah up, the little girl squeaking before settling her on the counter. He did the same to Sammy, and after approaching Aly’s high chair, he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Ok everyone, we have a meeting.”

Louis laughed, Harry’s smile widening at the sound. He didn’t know that his laughter could make him smile that much.

After a few ideas from everyone (well, except from Aly, who kept her fingers in her mouth the whole time while listening with big amused eyes), they all agreed to make lasagna, with some other stuff, like that raspberry pie that Leah was repeating every minute. Yes, lasagna for Christmas Eve. It was Sammy’s idea (he said lagsajne actually) and Louis had greedily agreed, saying that it was his favourite meal. So, you know. Harry couldn’t refuse.

Harry and Louis cooked together while their children were watching and tasting everything. They had fun, and Harry could see that Louis was more and more comfortable around him, more opened, and it was great. They laughed together (and at each other) while showing off their dance skills on Christmas songs, and soon, Harry found that Louis had that Diva attitude when he wanted to, which was amazing to look at when him and Leah were interacting together. Sometimes they would bump into each other, and many times, Harry thought he saw a light pink color on Louis’ cheeks. But he probably looked like a tomato himself, so.

Once the cooking done, raspberry pie still in the oven, they were ready to eat. While Harry was cutting portions of lasagne, Louis was setting the table and Leah and Sammy were making silly faces at Aly, still in her high chair. Christmas music still was playing in the house, Louis’ insistence to play every Christmas album that Harry owned being nonnegotiable. Mixed with the smells of food floating in the air, the house was filled with a warm and cozy vibe, making Harry smile at the scene in front him, a word flashing in his head: family.

They looked like a family, and at this though, the curly lad couldn’t stop smiling from ear to ear. His gaze landed on Louis, setting the table with his little tongue peeking out with concentration, and yes. Yes, he wanted to see this, all of this, every day.

When Louis finished his task, he looked up at Harry, who hadn’t stop watching him for a few minutes straight, like an idiot. He smirked at him, than he called the children to come and eat, taking Aly’s chair and bringing it to the table. Meanwhile, Harry brought the food to the table, filling everyone’s plate with pastas and salad and everything. The table was full, maybe a little too much, but it was perfect.

Harry sat next to Louis, who was at the head of the table. Aly was in front of him, next to his father, and Sammy was next to his little sister, Leah right beside Harry. She clapped her hands excitedly before starting to eat, Sammy imitating her. Aly just went straight away with her hands, her whole face soiling with tomato sauce. Louis sighed, Harry burst out laughing.

“Stop encouraging my daughter to be dirty, Harold,” he tried to say with a serious tone, a mile tugging at the corner of his lips. Harry didn’t stop laughing, though, merely giving him a tissue to clean her face.

The meal was great. In fact, it was as if it was a habit, like they were used to eat together every night. Leah was recounting that time when she had faked a fever at school so she can go home, but Harry was her teacher at that time, and of course he had knew that she wasn’t ill, but she still had kept her act all day. Louis was laughing loudly, listening to the little girl, and Harry was silent, staring and smiling at him.

Eventually, his attention turned back to Harry’s, but the latter didn’t look away. He maintained the mesmerizing blue with his eyes, and even if Leah still was talking, it felt like they were alone for a few seconds. The oven started ringing, announcing that the pie was ready, and that’s when they finally broke it off. Harry stood up, picking up the dirty dishes with Louis’ help, and then they went to the kitchen, leaving everything in the sink. Harry took the pie from the oven, and even if he wasn’t hungry anymore, a tiny piece couldn’t hurt.

Waiting for the pie to cool down, Harry told Louis where the small plates were, putting the teakettle on the oven. While they waited for the hot water, they looked at each other in silence. Louis then got a little serious, smiling sincerely at Harry.

“Thank you,” he said, almost shyly. “For everything, really.”

Harry approached him, shaking his head a little.

“Don’t thank me. I wanted to. And Louis…” He looked up. “You’re not a charity case, like you said earlier. The reason I asked you this is that I didn’t want to say goodbye.”

Louis smiled, lowering his head a little. Harry placed two fingers under the man’s chin, lifting his head so he could look at him. They were close, Harry noticed, and if he had leaned slightly forward, their mouth could have touched. That’s when Leah rocketed in the kitchen, hands on her hips, that they quickly parted, Louis crossing his arms on his middle.

“Pie.”

Harry rolled his eyes, because seriously?

Louis laughed, and they finally returned to the table with pie and tea under Leah’s impatience. The kids didn’t waste time to clear their plates, taking the biggest bites they could. When everyone was full, they moved to the living room. Leah, Sammy and Aly were on the carpet on the floor, while Louis and Harry were on the couch, talking about everything and anything, sipping their cup of tea. Harry caught himself staring at Louis’ lips, eyes, and just everything about him a little too much, but fortunately, he didn’t seem to notice.

They lost track of time, and it was much later that they noticed how silent it was, except for their voices. The children were asleep, all three of them on the mat, which both made Louis and Harry smile fondly.

“It’s late,” Louis quietly said.

Harry nodded, slowly dragging his eyes towards Louis. They remained silent for a moment, knowing that Louis should leave soon. But still, Harry didn’t want to say goodbye yet. Hell, he never wanted to say goodbye. Since he had met him at the supermarket, he didn’t want to let him go.

Louis got up from the couch, stopping Harry’s train of thoughts, and before he could think about it, he grabbed Louis’ wrist and blurted out.

“Stay with me?”

His question sound like a plea, but who cares. Louis turned his head towards him, plunging his eyes into his. He saw a faint spark flashing into Louis’, and he knew that he wanted to. But then his gaze fell out, and the spark was gone.

“I need to go, Harry,” he murmured, trying to convince Harry and maybe himself. “Children are tired, and tomorrow it’s Christmas.”

“There’s room for everyone,” Harry quickly replied. “I still have Leah’s cradle for Aly, and her bed is big, so Sammy can sleep there. And yes, tomorrow it’s Christmas, but… we can spend it… together?”

A spark seemed to flash back into his eyes, and when he smiled, Harry knew it was won. He smiled back, and tried not to think about the butterflies in his stomach.

“We should put them to bed,” Louis said, looking at the children.

Harry nodded, getting up. He still had Louis’ wrist in his hand, so he forced himself to let go, taking Leah in his arms. He also took Sammy, carrying a child in each arm, and Louis carefully took Aly, before heading towards the stairs. Harry settled Leah and Sammy in his daughter’s bed, then installed the cradle in the same room, Louis settling down his baby girl in it. The three children fast asleep, they left the room, quietly closing the door behind them. Harry then went in his room to pick some clothes for Louis, a pyjama bottom and a t-shirt, putting on similar ones on him. When Louis came back in the living room, wearing Harry’s clothes, Harry smiled a little. It looked good on him, even if it was too big. He thought it was funny how he kept pulling up his pyjama bottom.

They had decided to stay a little bit longer on the couch, wanting to continue their conversation. They had talked all night, but this time, they both knew there still were questions unanswered, waiting to be asked. With a new cup of tea in their hands, they sat back on the couch, Harry bringing the blanket and covering them. He had turned on the gas fireplace, the warm, dancing flames being the only source of light in the room.

“You want to tell me?” Harry asked carefully, studying Louis’ face.

He didn’t need to be more specific. Louis knew what he meant by his question, and he didn’t seemed against it. He seemed more opened about it, even, and less embarrassed than earlier.

He brought his legs on the couch, settling comfortably and turning slightly so he could face Harry. The latter did the same, one of their knees now touching, then Louis sighed, ready to speak.

“When I was 20, I started dating that girl,” he said, shaking softly his head, his fingers playing nervously with his mug. “I don’t even know why. Maybe it was because of my parents who are homophobes. But, yeah, I went out with this girl so I could win their love back, even if it felt wrong because actually, I’m gay, so… uh…”

He hesitated for a moment, careful, as if he was expecting Harry to say something about that. But the latter smiled at him, reassuringly, prompting him to continue. It seemed to be enough as Louis released a breath he was holding, before continuing.

“So, I went out with her. Her name was Jenny. She was pretty, but that’s it. One night, we screwed up, and nine months later, Sammy came into our lives. I kept studying, though. I wanted to become a drama teacher,” Louis smiled at that, but his face fell an instant later. “But Jenny wasn’t ready for a child, of course not. She was always going out with her friends, sleeping god knows where, forgetting about Sammy at home. I had to stop my studies so I could stay with the baby and take care of him. My parents helped a little bit, but they soon gave up. After all, they had enough of taking care of me, so taking care of my son…” He laughed, sadly. “They said it wasn’t their problem.

I found a job in a restaurant, and I managed quite well to make us live. 2 years later, Jenny and I were fighting, like always. But that night, she wanted to be forgiven, and… another child. I felt so… bad,” he breathed, raking a hand through his hair and his face, frowning, like thinking about it was physically painful. “I loved my children, that wasn’t the problem. The problem, it’s that I only was 23, I worked in a restaurant, I had no degree, and I still was dating that girl, even if I hardly saw her and that I was gay. It was too much at once, so I told her. I told her I was gay, and we broke it off. She threw me out of the flat with our children, but I still felt better. I haven’t heard from my parents since, but I didn’t cared about that either.”

He stopped talking, looking down at his half-full cup of tea. Harry had listened carefully to every word, his heart beating fast. He only wanted to take this man in his arms and not let go, to protect him from the world outside. Louis hadn’t had an easy life, and he didn’t deserve that. Louis deserved all the happiness that existed.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pressing him to his chest. He buried his head into the other’s light brown hair, squeezing him a little harder. Harry felt him froze at the sudden contact, but he then relaxed, melting in the embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured in Louis’ hair, not letting go of him. “You deserve so much more.”

“I’m just…” Louis sighed, voice cracking a little at the end. “So tired.”

“I know.”

A few minutes passed in complete silence, except for some sounds coming from the house. Louis still was pressed into Harry’s chest, and soon enough, they moved into a lying position, empty teacups on the end table. Although the heat of their bodies, the blanket and the fireplace gave them a lot of heat, they were comfortable. Anyway, they didn’t dare to move.

“You?” Louis’ voice was heard, breaking off the silence. “How it happened?”

“Kind of simple,” Harry said. “When I was 19 years old, I didn’t assume that I was gay. I acted like a fool at a party, and the girl I slept with got pregnant. She gave me the baby, then she left.”

Harry felt Louis’ head, which was settled on his chest, moving up so he could look at him. Harry looked down at him, admiring how the light projected by the flames was reflecting on his face.

“How can a mother do that to the child she gave birth to?”

Harry shrugged, still staring at every details of Louis’ face.

“No idea,” he replied, sadly.

Louis laid his head back on Harry’s chest, while the latter’s hand was caressing his back. Harry wanted to slip his hand under the shirt and touch at warm skin, but he knew it probably wasn’t the right time.

“Did you bought gifts to your children?” Harry asked, trying to think about anything but Louis’ golden skin. He felt him smile against him, nodding his head.

“A lot. Buying gifts is hard, considering my situation, but I thought it was Christmas and they deserved to be spoiled. That’s probably why my cards got rejected, actually.”

Harry made a half-sided smile, thinking about how big-hearted Louis was. But, again, he felt bad for his difficulties and all the shit he had to get through. He held him a little tighter.

Louis suddenly froze under Harry’s arm, looking up to him with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened.

“What?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The gifts,” Louis breathed. “It’s at my flat. What do we do? Aly and Sammy can’t wake up without gifts, especially Sammy who’s starting to get used to receiving gifts on Christmas morning… Shit, Har--”

“I’ll get them,” Harry interrupted, already getting up under Louis’ surprised stare.

“What? No, Harry, I can’t let you--”

“Louis,” Harry interrupted again, holding Louis’ gaze with a smile. “Stay here. Take some rest. It’ll only take a few minutes.” He then walked to the front door, Louis following him, before putting on his boots and his coat.

“Harry, you don’t have to do it for me…” Louis said, hesitant.

Harry just raised his eyebrows, grabbing his car keys. He reached out a hand to Louis, giving him a look that said ‘gimme your keys’. The latter sighed after a moment, handing out the keys of his flat, carefully.

“Don’t be surprised,” he said with a little frown. “It’s small, and probably a right mess, and--”

“Louis,” Harry stopped him, still smiling softly at the man. “It’s alright. Sleep a little while I’m gone, okay?”

He eventually ended up nodding, a small smile forming on his lips. Before he could stop himself, Harry took Louis by his arm, kissing his forehead. He saw him blush slightly when he stepped back, and when Louis told him where the gifts were, he left.

Luckily, Harry remembered where Louis’ flat was, so it only took a few minutes before he was parking his car in front of the block, streets deserted given the late hour. He didn’t waste time to climb up the stairs to Louis’ place, unlocking the door and entering.

Louis was right, it was quite small. Yet, with how little he had, he had managed to do something nice and cozy. There were only two more rooms apart from the kitchen and the living room, and it was the bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom was decorated with things for children, racing car theme, and Harry could easily guess that it was Sammy’s room. When he got back to the living room, he could see a small, nicely decorated Christmas tree against the wall. There also was a sofa bed, a pillow and blankets resting on it, which probably was Louis’ bed, with Aly’s cradle right next to it.

Harry was angry at how unfair all of this was; that Louis had dropped out of school so he could raise his two children alone, his parents giving no fucks at all.

He could have keep looking around, get to know Louis’ environment, but he had to find the gifts and go back to his. Also, he didn’t want to intrude without Louis’ consent. So he took the bag of gifts under Louis’ bed, then left the flat, locking the door behind him.

The trip only took 30 or 45 minutes, but Louis already was lying on the couch, eyes closed and breathing quietly, when he came back. Harry put down the bag against the wall, and he stood there like an idiot. He stared at Louis’ face, warm light dancing on his skin. His eyelashes were so long, creating shadows on his sharp cheeks, his hair tousled over his head in a mess. He could see a little bit of Louis’ tummy, his shirt riding up, and he knew he probably was creepy, staring at this guy sleeping.

He slowly approached, crouching down quietly so he could be at eye-level with Louis. He ran a hand through the light brown hair, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb to wake him up. Louis groaned a little, slowly opening his eyes, and when he saw Harry, he smiled. The latter smiled back, and they stayed still for a moment, Harry’s hand still on the side of Louis’ face. He’s the one who broke the contact first, redirecting his gaze to the bag against the wall.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied, watching Louis straightening up and rubbing the palm of his hands against his eyes, waking up completely.

“So,” Louis chants, amused. “Ready to play Santa?”

Harry grinned, nodding briskly. “Let’s go.”

They got up, Harry bringing back the gifts he had hidden for Leah. They started to place them under the tree, which was a real nightmare. They were trying to stay quiet, but they wouldn’t stop snagging at the tree’s ornaments by accident, making noises. It wasn’t enough to wake the children (thank god), but enough to make them laugh. Harry had stopped counting how many times his curls had caught in the branches or had tripped over some decorations, Louis laughing and helping him every time. Still, after one full hour, they succeeded. It was very late, now, and they had to go to sleep, even if it was for a few hours before being awakened by children screams of joy.

They were standing in the middle of the living room, admiring their work, when Harry risked a question.

“Do you-- uh… Do you want to sleep with me?”

He turned his head towards Harry in one swift movement, startled. Ok. That sounds a little weird, Harry thought.

“Not like-- I mean like, sleep sleep, not sleep sleep, you know?” Harry hastened to add, slapping himself mentally. “You can sleep on the couch if you want, or you can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch, or you can sleep in my bed with me, or maybe we can--”

“Okay.”

Harry stopped his rambling, looking at Louis with his heart pounding in his chest.

“I mean-- I can sleep… with you,” Louis added, a little shyness in his voice.

Harry smiled, his heart beating a little faster and butterflies moving back into his stomach. He answered with a small ‘okay’, walking towards to stairs, Louis closed behind him. Once in his bedroom, ready to sleep, they moved to the bed, Louis sitting on the edge while Harry slipped under the covers. His back was facing Harry, and although he couldn’t see his face, he knew that Louis was thinking, hesitant.

“How long, since you slept in a real bed?” He asked, Louis turning his head to him with an embarrassed smile, shrugging.

“Since I live in my flat, I think.”

Harry then reached a hand to Louis’ hip, as a saying to lie down. So he did, slowly moving his legs under the sheets before lying on his back. They stayed like that, silently looking at the ceiling for a few minutes; Harry’s whole body screaming for skin contact, his head screaming to not be a creep.

Several minutes later, both of them still silent, Harry didn’t know if Louis was asleep. But strangely, he knew he wasn’t. He risked a glance towards him, turning his head to the left. Louis was looking at the ceiling, but the next second, he was watching him. He then began to move, shifting slowly towards Harry’s body so he now was on his side, facing him. That’s when Harry snapped; forgetting about his thoughts and answering at his body’s screaming.

He turned on his side, facing Louis who was watching him with a piercing gaze, closing the space between their bodies. They were pressed against each other, Harry wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and bringing him even closer, skin burning.

Their faces were close, and feeling Louis’ hot breath on his lips, Harry let slip his question, unashamed.

“Louis?”

“Mh?”

“Can I kiss you?”

He was staring at Harry’s lips, and his nod was all Harry needed before bringing his lips to Louis’, kissing gently and passionately. Louis tasted like tea and raspberries, but also like Louis. It was sweet, salty, addictive. His tongue tickled his, noses colliding because of their head movements and Louis’ hands gripping at Harry’s shirt. Harry was caressing Louis’ back with a hand, waltzing from his head to his perfect bum. He then put a leg on Louis’, and with a little push, he found himself on him, straddling the boy’s hip. Hands found his neck and his hair as they continued to kiss, Harry gripping at the other’s waist. He then risked a thrust down Louis’ hips, which ripped off a moan from both of them, and then they were full on grinding, cocks fattening in their pants.

“Harry…” Louis barely whispered, voice slightly tight.

The latter immediately stopped all movements, looking straight at blue, worried eyes. Maybe he didn’t want to do this? If he would say so, Harry thought, he would stop right at this moment. He wanted everything with Louis, but if the latter wasn’t ready or just didn’t want to, he would listen.

Louis was biting his bottom lip, reddened by the kisses, when he finally spoke. “You really want this? With me?” Harry could see bewilderment glistening in Louis’ eyes. “Because I don’t see why y-- I don’t know why you would, and--”

Harry planted a kiss on the man’s lips, shutting him up.

“Louis,” he murmured against his lips, raising his gaze back on Louis’. “I want everything with you.”

His face softened, his teeth stopping to chew on his red lip to whisper a small ‘okay’, smiling at Harry on top of him. They kissed again, soon deepening the kiss, and a few more grinding later their clothes were on the floor, leaving them in only their briefs. They moaned at the warm contact of skin on skin, and Harry’s hand slowly slipped his way down Louis’ front, pressing on his semi. Louis groaned at the friction, hips pushing up for more, but his breath caught in his throat when Harry began to trail kisses down his neck to his clothed groin, teeth gently biting at his tummy on the way.

Harry licked and kissed the cloth covering Louis’ dick, leaving it wet with saliva and precome. Louis was fully hard and a whimpering mess when Harry finally took it off, slipping out of his own at the same time. Louis’ dick was curving on his stomach, reddish-pink and leaking precome, and Harry licked his lips before dragging his tongue up Louis’ shaft, sucking at the head. Louis’ hands flied to Harry’s hair to grip at his curls as a loud whimper left his mouth, Harry’s own grasping at Louis’ hips.

Small groans were filling the room’s silence while Harry was working his mouth, and the latter couldn’t get tired of hearing them. So pretty.

Harry pulled back, Louis’ cock falling back on his lower abdomen, before bringing his mouth on the inside of the man’s thighs, biting bruises on the soft and golden skin.

“H-Har--”

He licked his fingers and began to stroke them on Louis’ hole, the latter shuddering under the touch and moaning when a finger slipped into the warm embrace. It didn’t take long before a second and third finger joined the first, Harry flicking his wrist and scissoring his fingers across Louis’ walls. When a breathy and louder moan escaped from Louis, Harry knew he had found his spot. And seeing how he was moving his hips down to meet his hand, he could tell he was ready.

So he removed his fingers, earning a plaintive moan from Louis, before getting up on his knees and reaching for the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He reinstalled himself between Louis’ legs who was slightly grinding his bottom on the mattress, putting on the condom on his now hard cock. He coated himself with lube, and after a few strokes he aligned to Louis’ hole, head pushing in and both moaning. He softly started to push it all in, Louis clawing at his back and pulling on his hair.

“Shit,” Louis’ voice cracked, Harry now bottomed out and head in the crook of the other’s neck.

Louis’ legs were wrapped around his hips, his heels digging into the small of his back, and a hand was stroking at his scalp, almost making Harry purr.

He didn’t move for a moment, letting Louis adjust around him and enjoying the warmth enveloping his whole body. Harry was breathing into Louis’ scent as he was losing himself in his thoughts, and this, Harry thought, this is the best feeling I’ve ever felt; being pressed to the man who’s making me feel something I’ve never thought I could.

Harry got brought out of his thoughts when he felt Louis moving slightly his hips, uttering little whimpers. So he started moving his own, making slow thrusts into Louis’ heat. Their chest pressed together, Louis’ cock was getting friction between them, which was making him moan at every moves. Harry had found his spot again and was hitting it every time now, but although there was a lot of passion, kissing and pressing down bruises on skin, the act remained soft, comfortable, slow. Enamoured.

Harry was biting on Louis’ neck, marking him with a purple hickey. He then slid his gaze to Louis’ face which was contorted with pleasure, sweat beading on his forehead. A few strands of hair were sticking to his skin, and Harry gently removed them from the baby blue eyes that were gazing at him with desire.

He then felt a familiar heat spreading into his lower abdomen, close to his release. He somewhat knew that Louis was close too, biting his lower lip with ferocity and moaning desperately. So he pressed his lips on Louis’, initiating a fiery kiss, when he finally came in the condom with a load moan, deep into Louis. He didn’t slowed down his pace though, only going a bit quicker and pressing his torso firmer onto Louis’ so his dick was getting a lot more friction. Two more thrusts on Louis’ prostate and the latter was coming, high perched groan hitting Harry’s lips and warm liquid spurting between their torsos.

Harry did a few, slower thrusts through their orgasm, before stopping and letting himself relax against Louis, muscles weak and dazzled mind as they were coming down from their high.

Louis’ hand was stroking softly at Harry’s hair as they remained motionless, breathing slowly. Harry was feeling himself drifting to sleep, when the quiet, tired voice of Louis brought him back.

“We should clean ourselves.”

Harry nodded, head still resting in the crook of Louis’ neck. He moved to the side, pulling softly out of Louis, his face grimacing a little at his oversensitive hole. He removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the bin, before grabbing some tissues and cleaning his and Louis’ come covered stomach.

They put back on their pants before slipping back under the covers, Harry bringing Louis’ body to his and wrapping his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. He breathed in the smell of Louis, face and nose against his hair, and he could feel them both drifting to sleep, Louis’ hands stroking lightly at Harry’s waist. They were silent, but no words needed to be said at this moment, and that’s how they both fell into a deep sleep, pressed into each other’s warmth.

 

\- - -

 

The next day, a scream waked them up.

“DADDYYYYYYY”

Harry slowly opened his tired eyes, watching his daughter burst into the room, followed by Sammy who was just as excited and giggly. Louis also had woken up by the sudden noise, and that’s when Harry noticed the position they were in: Harry lying on his back and Louis between his legs, face pressed to his chest, lying on him. Louis’ head, resting on his torso, rose to him, eyes widening slightly. He immediately moved to the side, embarrassed, and Harry was about to drag him back on him by the waist, but a grasping hand on his arm drew his attention at the opposite side. Leah and Sammy were jumping up with glee, Harry smiling at their excitement and joy shinning eyes.

“Daddy!” Leah screamed again, pulling at his father’s arm. “It’s Chris’mas! Get uuuuuuuup, I want to open my presents!”

“Mee th‘oo!” Sammy screamed, big wide smile plastered on his face.

He didn’t have a choice, then.

“Okay, okay,” Harry said, smile in his voice. “Let us time to wake up, and we’ll go join you in the lounge. Good?”

“Yes!” Both children screamed before leaving the room, running towards the stairs.

“Hey!” Harry shouted, frowning a little. “Careful in the stairs!”

He heard Leah replying a long and mournful ‘yeah’, little footsteps slowing down their paces. Harry smiled fondly, and then he turned to Louis who still was a little embarrassed, but a fond look in his eyes.

“Let’s go?” Harry asked, smiling. Louis nodded and then they were getting up, dressing back in their pyjamas, still on the floor.

Louis wasn’t speaking and Harry was a little worried, scared to have ruined something because of what happened the night before. But he quickly shook his head, sensing that it was something else. Because he knew that Louis had loved every second of it, just as much as he did. So he made a note to himself to talk with Louis the sooner they could find a moment alone, just the two of them.

They left the room, Louis picking up Aly still in her cradle in the children room, and then they joined Leah and Sammy in the living room, who were on the floor, studying all the presents under the tree. Louis put Aly on the floor, walking on all fours up to Leah and her brother, and they both settled on the couch, Harry smiling when he felt the press of Louis’ thigh on his.

“So!” Harry said, rubbing his hand with a smirk. “Ready to open your presents?”

Children shouted in affirmative, Aly smiling and making gah’s while admiring the wrapping paper. They agreed for an order and then they opened their gifts, turn by turn. Louis and Harry shared fond smiles, seeing their happy children beaming with those big smiles when they discovered new toys. They laughed when Leah and Sammy stuck ribbons on Aly’s head, and when they finished opening their presents, they stayed on the carpet, playing with their new toys. Aly was cuddling her giant teddy bear, Leah was playing with her new drawing books and pencils, and Sammy was making car noises with little cars from his new collection. Christmas music was playing softly in the room and the curtains were opened, letting the sun shine through the window and showing a glimpse of gentle snow falling from the sky.

Harry had a big smile forming on his lips, because yes, he loved this scene. He turned his head towards Louis, who had the same expression on his face. He slid his gaze to Harry, watching him back, and Harry tilted his head towards the kitchen, beckoning Louis to follow him.

Harry placed the teakettle on the stove when they entered, and when he turned back to the blue-eyed boy, the latter had his head bowed to the ground, his feet shuffling a little. So Harry walked to him, not stopping until Louis’ back was pressed against the counter behind him, Harry’s arms caging him by gripping at the surface. Their chests were touching, stare boring into the other’s.

“About last night,” Harry started carefully. “You’d tell me if you weren’t comfortable with this, like… you and me, right?”

His heart was beating fast, waiting for Louis’ reply. He wasn’t sure about Louis’ feelings, but he sure damn was about his. He wanted him. He wanted him and his children. He wanted to spend his life with them, wake up every morning and see the face of Louis looking at him with tired eyes. He wanted to cook and eat together as a family, do trips and laugh together while doing activities. He wanted all of this.

Louis seemed confused, shaking softly his head. “Yesterday was... perfect, Harry,” he said, smiling. “It was the greatest evening and night I’ve ever had. And with everything that happened, I-- well, I like you. A lot.”

A broad smile spread across Harry’s face, Louis’ words chasing all of his worries away.

He likes me.

“And it’s just…” Louis paused. “This morning, I was afraid that it was different, and…” He sighed, lowering his head to stare at the floor. “I care about you, Harry. And I know it may be stupid, but I don’t want to stop seeing you, I don’t want this to end and go home, as if it had been a dream. I love getting to know you, and I want to know more. I-- I don’t want to sound like a sticky and annoying person, but-- uh…”

Harry stopped him, lifting Louis’ face by his chin so he can look at his eyes. He could see a worried and careful twinkle in his blue, and Harry smiled softly at him, as a ‘don’t worry’.

“Louis,” he began, still smiling and stroking Louis’ cheekbone with his thumb. “Since I saw you, I want to know everything about you. I want that. I want to have you and your children by my side, hear your voice in the morning when I wake up, to call you my boyfriend in front of everyone, treat your children like mine…” He paused, looking at the beaming smile forming on Louis’ lips. “I’ve told you yesterday, Louis. I want everything with you.”

The most beautiful and lovely smile was drawn on his lips, the corner of his glowing eyes, crinkling. Harry attached his lips to Louis’, missing the taste and the softness that he could never tire of.

A few more kisses, and the kettle began to whistle, interrupting them. Harry stepped back, watching Louis’ radiant face, smiling and going back to the stove and filling two cups of tea. They returned into the living room to watch the children play, settling on the couch and pressed against one another. Leah then seemed to realize something important, open mouth and eyes like saucers. She looked at Harry and Louis, before saying something that made them smile even more.

“Daddy!” She shouted. “Santa forgot to bring presents for you both!”

Smirking, Harry looked at Louis who was comfortably settled against his chest, smiling brightly.

“It’s fine, Leah. We got what we wanted for Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments :))
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.hazzboolarry.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> \--


End file.
